Cold Conquest
by Dragon Sequoia
Summary: Torn from the cold grasp of his former Master, Gohan awakes on a new world with nothing but an unassuming instrument of destruction and the words of his deceased Saiyan comrade and mentor. Will he heed them and pursue galactic conquest, or is there hope of redemption for the young warrior?


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, **Dragon Sequoia **here, and I'm presenting you all with a sort of story I never would have thought I would be able to pull off, but after ambling about with both unemployment and writer's block for most of my other stories, I had managed to squeeze out this story in just half a day to serve as something to occupy you all.

I know next to nothing about the DCAU aside from some names, and even then I'm spotty at best, so if you see something not right or completely ridiculous just call me out on it, I won't get mad. I'll be fairly sad and embarrassed, but fine nonetheless.

As an added plus, this is the sort of story where it _briefly _delves into the twist if Raditz had indeed kidnapped him and taken him to Cooler, leading the young Saiyan to live life as a gnarly pirate. Gohan is OOC, naturally.

So without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

"I suppose this was something to be expected." Turles chuckled in derision, though it was directed more toward the situation rather than himself. He stood now before Lord Cooler, the surviving son of King Cold and the ruler who had usurped the army that had belonged to his brother, Lord Frieza. "But tell me, how long were you aware of my betrayal?"

Cooler slammed his tail on the ground, the earth splintering violently as he nonchalantly stared down his former subordinate. "I was aware of your betrayal for quite awhile, though…" The Arcosian trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest, "It was only now I was recently made aware of the reason why you would choose to do something so foolish."

Turles rolled his eyes backward, placing an obsessive glance toward the Tree of Might out of his peripheral while at the same time making sure he kept his eye on the being before him. The slightest mistake against someone boasting such a significant power level would certainly bring about his end. The Saiyan chuckled once more, "Well, it would appear the cat is out of the bag. I take it you would like to know about the construct that towers behind us in the distance?"

"Not exactly," Cooler replied coolly as he spared a slight glance toward the tree. Whatever it was, it served to both eradicate the life on New Namek as well as pollute the atmosphere. While his ability with energy sensing wasn't that capable, it was still enough for him to remain cognizant of just how the tree had managed to drain the life force of every creature that lived off of this ecosystem, "It'll share your fate regardless."

"I would have expected as much." Turles muttered as he removed his scouter, knowing full well that the power level Cooler boasted would render it ineffective. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Cooler snorted quietly, "You sound horribly confident for some reason Saiyan. Are you hiding your true power from me?" He noted icily how Turles' eyes widened a fraction, "I suggest you fight me at your fullest, though it wouldn't do much. Even at my current form you're no match for me."

Turles grinned darkly, "I thank you for the opportunity Lord Cooler. But believe me," He formed a light stance and drew on his energies, "When we're done here – you'll rue this decision of yours to the grave!"

The Arcosian remained impassive, even when the ground beneath him had begun to tremble and tear itself apart under the influence of Turles' power. A large, bright light had suffused the darkened skies of New Namek and standing in a pale, purple aura was the traitorous Saiyan, crackling with confident energy. Cooler, however, remained nonplussed. "Is this it?"

"Kekeheh…" Turles stood up, his hair that previously stood on end falling back to its usual style, "You'll see soon enough. After this day is done, I'll be the one who conquers this galaxy – not you!"

Turles stared down Cooler with unwavering confidence and a bloodlust that was beginning to swell alongside his own power. It had been made extremely obvious that the Arcosian's power was amazing and it required a great deal of effort on his part in order to both continue making his gains and conserving said powers from Cooler. While in the past he would have punished his protégé for adapting such a worthless ability from one of the many planets they had conquered, he believed that such a tactic was ideal if they were ever going to bring about an end to the Cold Family.

Unfortunately, that idea had been put down the moment Cooler had decided to personally deal with this insurrection.

Both combatants had tensed collectively and hopped into the air, meeting in a clash that would bring about a tremendous change in the universe forever. Turles slammed his forearm against Cooler's own, and the shockwave had managed to rock their surroundings, the winds generating from such a simple blow picking up the corpses of the Namekians and flinging them to the wayside.

Cooler had parted from the Saiyan and spun in place, swinging his leg for Turles' head in a blindingly fast roundhouse. Turles evaded the attack with ease and threw a retaliatory fist that had been swatted away, and immediately the two had begun an amazing exchange of punches and kicks that were simply invisible to the untrained eye.

Like most Saiyans, Turles was horribly arrogant, and that feeling had swelled in his chest as he found that he was holding his own against the galactic overload who was rumored to be even stronger than Frieza. Turles caught Cooler's arm and pulled the Arcosian toward himself, swinging his fist for his jaw. Cooler tilted his head and kneed Turles in the side before following up with an elbow to his jaw.

Turles had gritted his teeth from the first blow but had evaded the elbow by ascending to the apex of the sky, grimacing as he wiped some of the blood that leaked out of his mouth. "Impressive, but you're finding yourself hard to keep up with me, aren't you?"

"Not at all," Cooler snorted silently at the sight of Turles' angered face and raised his finger, channeling a tiny, reddish beam of energy in front of his finger, "I'm merely examining your powers to its fullest extent. And I am most disappointed." He fired the beam of energy and had disappeared at the same time Turles used his speed to avoid the blast.

"Damn it," Turles grimaced as he appeared at the area where Cooler once was, "Where did that overgrown lizard run off to?!" His eyes twitched in morbid surprise as he felt his sixth sense alert him to the presence of the Arcosian behind him, and had managed to use enough speed to avoid that supercharged blast that had escape Cooler's hand.

Ignoring the massive explosion before him, Cooler caused the mountain underneath him to crumble away as he raised more of his own energy. Targeting Turles before the man had a chance to reappear, he drove his elbow into the Saiyan's gut, causing the warrior to growl in frustration as he met Cooler's combination of attacks with increased almost maniacal fervor.

Turles attempted a swift kick to Cooler's temple, but the lizard overlord had quickly evaded it. Cooler appeared behind the Saiyan and attempted to behead him with a knife-edge chop, but Turles had ducked underneath it and flew downward, turning around and entering a brief clash with Cooler before both combatants had parted from one another.

"You don't look well Saiyan." Cooler waved his tailed with an ounce of amusement, though this expression was visibly stoic, "Bitten off far more than you can chew? You're a testament toward your pitiful race."

It was growing painfully obvious to Turles that Cooler was becoming more than a match for him, while at the same time maintain the notion that this fight was nothing to him. Gritting his teeth in anger, Turles flared his energy.

"I'm nothing like those weaklings who fell to your brother's hand!" Turles understood that well; while they had decided to cower in fear, serving Frieza to the best of their abilities while feeling grateful for every second they breathe, he had willfully chosen to serve whilst conspiring against the Arcosian's at every turn. Though he trained and experimented with the labors that was the Zenkai, his true accomplishment was the location and cultivation of the Tree of Might, which held a power that could even bring the dead back to life. "I am a true Saiyan warrior, and I will kill you!"

'_Though,' _Turles continued in his head, _'It will take more time for the Shinseijū's fruit to ripen. I'll need to hold Cooler off until then.' _

Cooler idly noted Turles' silence, but had chuckled. "I find your bravado amusing; highly idiotic but amusing all the same. If you feel as though you can truly kill me, then by all means…"

Turles roared and fired a blast of purple energy, which atomized the rock Cooler stood on. The Saiyan rolled his eyes from left to right before widening on the signature before him. Unleashing a massive battle cry, he charged toward Cooler with his fist cocked back to strike.

* * *

Gohan inhaled weakly as he was quickly brought out of the stasis his transport pod had placed him under, and as soon as he had regained consciousness he was brought before the sight of the green skies he realized was commonly associated with the planet known as Namek. He was feeling quite confident of his current powers at the moment after having just placed himself in near death; he could honestly say that the bridge between both him and Cooler was shortening with every breath he drew.

He was clad in a pair of black spandex pants, armored brown boots and open-fingered gauntlets of the same color. On his chest was the average Saiyan armor, brown in color that revealed his muscled shoulders and lightly stylized with a small crest that had illustrated him as Cooler's right hand within his massive army. As such, he had more than enough sway in the Planet Trade Organization and the Southern Galaxy, far more than any regular Saiyan would have. The teen would have considered being in that much control of power an accomplishment of sorts, but it was undoubtedly tarnished by serving as Cooler's slave.

Lightly listening to but mostly ignoring the information his computer interface was relaying to him, the teenaged warrior wondered idly just how this planet had come back into existence so simply. It was painfully known to most of the soldiers in both Frieza's and Cooler's respective regimes that the former galactic overlord had met his end on this planet after it had soon exploded. Not only did Frieza meet his end here, but the Ginyu Force as well, which made it an even greater mystery as to who or what had killed such formidable figures within the Northern Galaxy.

The teenaged Saiyan wasn't surprised at the fact that Cooler didn't care much for the death of his own brother, even aside from the fact that thousands of warriors had met their end rather savagely as punishment. Gohan instead had believed the Arcosian was rather pleased with the fact that his brother's power had ceded underneath his own control. The Cold Family was cordial with one another, but if it meant they were promised with the premise of greater power, they would kill each other off without remorse.

"Still," Gohan mumbled as he sat back against his padded seat and crossed his legs, "I have no idea why I'm being summoned here. There's nothing of value on this worthless rock…"

The teenager sighed as he felt his body instinctively accustom itself to the world's pressure; it hardly affected him as he had gotten used to gravity more than a hundred times Namek's own.

As his pod had touched down, he placed his hand against the side of the opened latch and pulled himself outward, inhaling and wrinkling his nose as he sniffed the scent of desiccated plant life, and unsurprisingly he was made aware to the darkened sky and the dried-up oceans. "Turles is using the Shinseijū? What is he thinking? If Cooler was made aware of its properties…"

The teen paled, "Oh shit." Gohan blasted through the air and whipped his head to and fro in a frantic attempt to try and find Armond and the others, but had paused as he remembered the device that was strapped to his face.

Sighing and feeling rather glad he did purge that pitiful planet of its inhabitants; Gohan tapped the button on his scouter twice and redirected his course, flying toward the noted scouter signals that belonged to the Crusher Corps., expecting to find the lot sitting on their asses and complaining about how boring a mission they were being given.

Much to Gohan's macabre premonition, the group was dead at his feet. Bloodied, beaten and stacked atop one another like some animals that were hunted for sport, the Saiyan tightened his hand into a fist as he was made aware of the deliberate humiliation.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Cooler's little pet monkey." Salza chuckled ruefully as Gohan was made aware to the presence of not only the deathly polite alien, but that of Naze's and Dore's. "I hope you're finding your welcoming reception to your liking, we've planned it just for you!" He exclaimed as the trio of warriors had fired three massive waves of energy that had crashed into Gohan, causing a tremendous explosion.

* * *

With half of his armor cracked, Turles panted as he stared down a slightly bruised Cooler. "Is that the best you can do, Arcosian?"

"Of course not," Cooler replied, taking the time to wipe the blood from his mouth and scowling at the sight, "I would assume you're not going all out as well, Saiyan?"

"An accurate assumption," Turles straightened himself out and chuckled, "I wanted to draw out this feeling for as long as I can before I ended your miserable life. It's an incredible experience, really."

"Is that right? Well then I'm sorry to crush your pleasure underfoot Turles."

Turles tilted his chin upward, staring down the Arcosian with a skeptical glare, "What are you going on about?"

"You yourself said that you were drawing this bout out as long as you could before you could before you could finish me, but that's not the case is it?" Turles eyes widened, "In fact, you are indeed at your maximum."

After a large period of silence Cooler closed his eyes knowingly, "I see. You were stalling for time, weren't you? I assume this has something to do with that tree? Even then," He shook his head, "It wouldn't do much against someone of my caliber as I'm only using one percent of my power."

Turles blanched, "One percent?!" The Saiyan trembled and then threw his head up to the sky, bellowing with such hearty and rib tickling laughter, "Don't make me laugh! You were hardly keeping up with me as is! There's no way you could be fighting me at one percent – not even fifty would be enough to topple my power!"

The Saiyan blanched as Cooler had appeared before him without even a sound hinting his sudden and undetectable movement, "I'd like to test that assumption of yours."

Before Turles could even move, he had been punched so hard the ocean he floated over had exploded beneath him, and the Saiyan grimaced as he crashed through a collection of mountains. Embedded into a mountainside, the man gaped with trembling lips and screamed in pain as blood poured from his nose.

Cooler appeared before Turles again, observing the shocked Saiyan with interest, "Are you all right? Would you prefer me using only two percent of my power? It would seem fifty percent is far too much for you."

Turles roared and gathered his energy to enormous amounts, his energy destroying the mountain behind him while at the same time only eliciting an amused smirk from Cooler. Though the Arcosian had been surprised slightly when a fist had embedded itself in his cheek and sent him flying, the speed he was being knocked back parting the ocean below him.

The moment he had managed to gather his energy behind him in order to correct himself, his eyes widened as a massive energy wave had slammed into him, resulting in an enormous explosion.

"Haah…" Turles exhaled and spat to the side after making prime use of his Kill Driver technique, but as soon as he smirked his expression had become downtrodden. "I-Impossible…"

"You simian filth, I had not anticipated such an attack to damage me so much; that had actually hurt…" Cooler made his ascent toward the frozen Turles, taking pleasure in the monkey's expression but his own being shown as visible anger. "I've had enough of this little game…"

"How…?" Turles had been training for so long for this day, but years of blood, sweat and tears meant little to the Arcosian, whose power had remained the same even with centuries of decadent living.

"Even with the simplest of explanations you'll fail to comprehend to gap between us," Cooler grabbed Turles by the throat and held up his fist, "Allow me to show you in the one way your barbaric race is capable of understanding."

Turles was smacked downward effortlessly, but he had cried out throatily as Cooler had prevented his descent by wrapping his tail about his neck and tightening it to the point of it almost crushing his larynx. Cooler didn't bother looking the Saiyan in the face, instead enjoying the sight of him struggling as well as his choked gasps for air.

With a chuckle, the Arcosian raised his hand into a fist, "Let us begin."

* * *

Dore chuckled and crossed his arms as he viewed the black smoke that Gohan once stood rising into the grayish sky, "Hah, he bit the dust, and it hardly took any effort! I can't believe Lord Cooler wasted his time with that runt!" The man grimaced in pain as his scouter had suddenly exploded, "What the –"

"Dore, watch out!"

The muscled, green man looked upward but it was the last thing he had seen as an unscathed Gohan had descended from the heavens and slammed both of his hands atop Dore's cranium, effectively killing him with a combination of a broken neck and crushed skull.

Gohan didn't even allow for the corpse to remain and quickly rectified his nausea by blasting Dore's falling body, the receding wave showing not a trace of ash from the incarnated corpse.

Naze gaped and subsequently grimaced, "You bastard, you'll pay for that!" Both the toad-like alien and Salza had encroached upon Gohan's position and threw a combination of punches and kicks into a lethal offensive onslaught.

Gohan however had little effort dodging them, even bothering to turn pointedly to Salza whilst dodging both of their attacks, "So then, I take it Lord Cooler has been made aware of our betrayal." The teenaged warrior blocked Salza's kick and Naze's chop with his elbow and knee respectively, asking though it was enunciated as nothing more than a statement.

Salza grimaced but had chuckled with what Gohan considered a very annoying accent, "You are correct. Even as we speak now, Lord Cooler is doing away with that Saiyan filth you call your comrade."

Gohan nodded, his grimace being the only visible response he had during this bout, "I'll have to kill you both and help him quickly then."

"Kill us? You had better start worrying about yourself Saiyan!" Salza parted from Gohan at the same time Naze had placed both of his arms about the teen's form, and with a shout he had engulfed the teen in an electric charge of pink, crackling energy.

Naze and Salza chuckled as they observed the screaming teen before them, "What an idiot. You left yourself open to my most dangerous attack!"

"Finish him Naze," Salza muttered with a smirk that morphed into a distasteful frown, "I'm growing weary of this rotten hunk of rock."

"Sure thing," Naze chuckled as he neared Gohan, "I could've sworn this Saiyan brat said something about killing us off. You managed to handle Dore, but you actually believe you could help Turles beat someone of Lord Cooler's caliber? You're all talk."

The two were surprised to find the previously pained expression of Gohan's had morphed into a nonchalant smirk that was befitting of a horribly arrogant warrior, "Sorry to keep you waiting; I was just entertaining your pitiful attack. I wouldn't say pitiful, rather that it'd be far more effective in more capable hands. Let me show you..." He seized Naze's neck before the alien could react and tightened his hand around his larynx, grinning as he redirected his energy from him onto the caster.

"Impossible…" Salza grimaced as he watched Gohan vaporize the burnt and crisped body of Naze, "How did you manage to defeat Naze at your current level?!"

"How did I do something like that, I wonder…" Gohan muttered with a grin that Turles would be proud of, one that had instilled a great deal of fear into Salza.

The blue skinned man grunted and took off his scouter before crushing it, "You monkey bastard, you've managed to hide your power level somehow haven't you!?"

"Perhaps, but I won't give you the time to test that theory of yours. It's time to die Salza."

"You think you're strong enough to beat me you monkey!?" Salza whipped his hand to his right, Gohan noticing as it was wreathed in a blade of dark pink energy, "I'll shred you to pieces!"

Gohan dodged the frantic swinging of the energy-blade and caught the man's wrist with little effort, before pulling Salza toward him and smirking all the while. "Sorry Salza."

Salza's eyes widened as he was made painfully aware to the hand that was placed in front of his head, more so the ball of golden energy that was gathering before him, the light illuminated the fear in his face, "G-Gohan please, no…!"

"Bye now." The blast had had raced out of Gohan's hands toward the sky and disappeared only seconds after it had been shot out, but Gohan was pleased with its results as evidenced by the headless bootlicker before him.

Gohan dropped the alien to the ground, stepping on his own scouter as he noticed that the sky was becoming even darker as a result of the Tree of Might's fruit beginning to ripen. He was immediately alerted to Turles' dwindling energy signature, "Turles!" Cursing at how much time he had wasted with the Armored Core Squadron, the teen spared his former companions a gruff farewell before he blasted through the air toward the Tree of Might, eager to put an end to things once and for all.

The second he had reached Turles' energy signature he felt his blood run cold at the sight of his former squadron leader and co-conspirator; Turles was hanging limply by his neck, his body decorated with a menagerie of broken bones, bruised flesh and blood staining ever inch of his pale form. "T-Turles…!"

"Well, well…" Cooler trailed off as he took note of his apprentice, not at all surprise to find that he had survived his encounter with his Armored Squadron, "You've finally arrived Gohan."

Gohan descended onto the ground quickly, his energy creating a small crater where he stood and it continued to grow, surprising both parties. "Put him down, now."

Cooler closed his eyes chuckling all the while, "As you wish." The Arcosian whipped his tail, the movement launching Turles airborne and spinning in an obscene manner before he had been punched in the stomach, sent flying into a mountain. "I don't think he'll be getting up from that for awhile…." Cooler trailed off and watched as an enraged Gohan exploded from his position and threw a bone-shattering punch at him.

Gohan hadn't expected for his attack to be casually caught by the lizard, but ignored it and disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing once again in front of Cooler in midair.

"Gohan," Cooler muttered as he observed the angered child, "I must say that I am markedly disappointed in your behavior. What could have possessed you to join forces with that fool Turles and commit treason of all things? I've raised you since you were a toddler and I know for sure you can't be this idiotic."

"What could have possessed me?" Gohan frowned and balled his right hand into a tightened fist, "I've done nothing but suffer for these past twelve years under your control!"

"I'd given you all you could have possibly wanted." Cooler crossed his arms, still speaking with his patronizing tone as if he was admonishing a child. "So long as you served me, nothing was unattainable."

"Freedom…" The Arcosian exhaled softly as he heard Gohan's reply, "The one thing I wanted the most was to be free of your control, and with the Shinseijū's help, I will take hold of my own destiny!"

"So I see, you actually believe eating that fruit somehow allows for you to contend with me don't you?" Cooler shook his head in disappointment, "I thought I had taught you better than to believe in the rubbish Turles and Raditz kept spoon-feeding you. Go on and eat it then; I want to crush your dreams when you're at your most hopeful."

Gohan chuckled as he held the durian-like fruit before him, "As you wish!" With a ravenous hunger, the teen dug into the incredibly bitter tasting fungi as if it were the most delectable fruit he had ever had. It had only taken moments for him to have finished devouring the fruit, and he exhaled loudly after he used the back of his hand to wipe the stray juices that collected around his mouth.

The teenaged Saiyan grunted as his massive power increase had forced his muscles to expand massively before contracting. Cooler winced as a large shockwave had plowed into him, and straightened himself somewhat only to blanch before Gohan punched him in the cheek, pitching him across the breadth of the dried-up land.

Cooler grimaced as he collected himself from the smarting blow, his eyes widening as he sensed the teen having appeared behind him with a mocking laughter. "You're a step slow. Is something the matter _Lord_ Cooler?"

Gohan waited for Cooler to turn around and fire a blast at his position, startling the Arcosian by appearing behind him once more, chuckling as he took note of the mountain that had been reduced to nothing but cinders. "Was that meant for me?"

Not giving him a chance to move, Gohan backhanded the galactic conqueror through a collection of mountains before warping directly above him, eliciting a shrill groan of pain from Cooler as he stamped his feet into his midsection.

"You Saiyan filth," Cooler picked himself out of the crater and fired at blast for Gohan's head, "Die!"

Gohan emerged from the attack unharmed and smirked triumphantly, bringing a fearful shudder from the Arcosian, "Impossible. You took that blast head on, how are you still alive?!"

"Don't blame me for your own failures; you're just laughably weak in comparison to me." Gohan found that Cooler's angered response was easily the best thing he had seen in his entire life, even more so that he had angered the Arcosian not out of the spite and disrespect a weakling would give him, but rather a true and genuine mocking. For the first time in awhile Gohan had let out a laugh of pure, uncontained joy, and the howling laughter had cut through the deadened and lifeless air in Namek.

The galactic conqueror gritted his teeth but had calmed himself with little effort, even as Gohan had teleported behind him. He was quite surprised to find that the young Saiyan had achieved such a power increase; gaining more than seven times one's own initial power was nothing short of incredible. But it still wouldn't be enough to match him.

Within moments Cooler had summoned his maximum energies and surprised Gohan by spinning toward the teen with a kick strong enough to decapitate him.

Gohan had hastily formed a block and allowed for the blow to knock him a great deal backwards in midair, but otherwise from the surprise he was unfettered by the show of power. "Oh, so it looks like you're getting serious now." The teen chuckled, "But it's not enough; even with you at your maximum you're no match for the power of the Shinseijū!"

"It would appear as though I had grossly underestimated both you and that tree Gohan." Cooler frowned considerably as he noted that even at his current maximum there was still a sizable gap between the both of them. Stoicism had prevented the Arcosian from showing relief, but he knew if Gohan wanted to end this right now he could have done so without any issue. "But even then, the power you received from that bastard fruit is nothing in comparison to my final form."

"Final form…?" Gohan leaned forward and blinked, almost surprised that the thought that Cooler possessed another form after this one. It was both his and Turles' long belief that Cooler was always using his final form, but had been merely suppressing his energies. "S-so you were hiding another form after all?" Gohan heart lurched in fright, but his trembled laughter had betrayed his current feeling.

"Yes. Though I only imagined my brother – that lout, would be the only one strong enough to force me to use this form, not some monkey." Cooler descended toward the ground, watching Gohan mirror his movement at the same slow and deliberate pace, "It appears my standards of opponents have dwindled, though not by much."

The teen felt bile rise up his throat at having been compared to Frieza. "Spare me the flattery and transform Cooler." Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, looking far more pleased to lord around his power rather than to cower from someone else's. "Take too long and I just might kill you out of boredom."

Cooler snorted and folded his body tightly, grimacing as he formed a tense stance. "Very well, but understand this Saiyan. You will be the first who witnesses this form of mine, and the moment you do, you'll die!" He promised with a grimace, and roared in a voice that increasingly grew deeper in pitch, the very nature of the transformation surprising Gohan as the massive winds generated had forced him to dig his feet into the ground.

Gohan was immediately taken aback the moment Cooler's power level had skyrocketed far more than he had anticipated; even though he lacked any true method of sensing, something within his mind told him that the power before him was far outweighing his own. Shielding his face from the debris, Gohan placed his arm down and gaped at the sight of Cooler's form, which was growing in both strength and stature.

The Arcosian's roars had turned deeper in pitch as his muscles had expanded as did his size. As he was now he easily dwarfed Gohan, and he chuckled at the sight of the teenager's stupefied expression. "Now prepare to die!" With the boom of a massive shockwave that sent Gohan reeling, Cooler caught up to the blonde and slammed his fist into his stomach, forcibly pushing the air out of his lungs.

The sight of Gohan folding over in pain was simply too much, and as a result Cooler entered a fit of laughter as he dodged the teen's retaliatory fist, and smacked him away with his tail before catching up to the Saiyan with little effort, laughing continuously as he grabbed Gohan's head and drove his knee in the teen's face.

Gohan reeled backward and instinctively brought his hand to his bleeding lip and nose, but instantly regretted it as Cooler had savagely laid a beating on him that instantly cracked and splintered his armor as it easily fractured some bones. The teen floated; dazed before he cried out when Cooler had punted him toward the ground.

"Damn you," Gohan grunted midair as he flipped himself upright, his feet digging against the ground as he tried to stabilize himself from that wicked onslaught Cooler had placed him through. Gathering a ball of crackling purple energy, he leveled his hand toward Cooler's form, a savage sneer present on his face, "Take this!"

Cooler hardly batted a lash as Gohan's titanic blast raced toward him, and instead of trying to deflect or avoid the beam somehow, the Arcosian had swam through the burning energy and pressure with little effort, only managing to enjoy the sight of Gohan's abject surprise slightly before he backhanded the teen through a group of crumbling mountains.

Springing onto his feet the second his back hit the ground, Gohan frowned at the fresh blood that poured from his mouth and roared as channeled on more of his energies. Wreathed in an unstable flame of purple energy, the teen exploded from the ground floor and flew up to Cooler, slamming his fist against the Arcosian's cheek and narrowly dodging several punches and a swing of his tail.

'_Cooler's final form is even stronger than I thought, but I won't give up!' _Gohan thought to himself as Cooler's tail had whipped him brutally on the back, but instead of being spiked through a mountainside the teen used his energy to veer himself off course and fly upward, taking note of how eagerly he was being followed. '_All I have to do is keep the pacing, and I'll win this!'_

Cooler grinned as he neared the teen, but had not expected for Gohan to cup his hands and throw a massive shockwave his way, and the Arcosian grunted as he was thrown rag-doll against the dried up land of Namek, a massive trench being created in his wake.

Gohan didn't allow for the opportunity to pass him and he immediately released a barrage of blasts, one always striking stronger and faster than the one previous. The blasts had created a massive ball of reddish energy that had yet to explode but Gohan wouldn't have any of that, and yelled as he pushed a wave of invisible energy toward the condensed ball of fire, forcing it to explode.

"I finally got him…" Gohan closed his eyes and tried his best to regain his lost wind; madly throwing a barrage of energy blasts like that usually wasn't something he'd normally do in a fight, but he figured this was the absolute best time to fight without sense.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Gohan didn't even bother to turn around and gently clasped his hands together as one would during prayer before creating a ring of energy that was crackling with power. "You seem tense Gohan; is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes," Gohan turned around and fired the Kill Driver at point blank, the blast exploding on impact and creating a supernova of energy before him that had forced teen to close his eyes due to the severe brightness of the attack. When all that remain in front of him was a large curtain of black smoke, he smirked. "Give Frieza my regards in hell."

"There's no need, seeing as though you'll be visiting him soon!" The teen couldn't even allow a look of surprise to cross his face and cried out as a massive blast slammed into his face point blank, sending him barreling into the energy rich Tree of Might.

Resting against a wall, Gohan grimaced and attempted to stand up but groaned and slumped back down into a sitting position. He looked himself over and shivered, "I don't get it. The Kill Driver was my strongest attack and he took it like it was nothing; why is it I am the one so damaged?" Most of the teen's armor had been fragmented and shredded from the blast, and the skin that was exposed was blotchy, red and covered in blistering cuts.

His head snapped up the second the caught the scent of the sacred fruit he had eaten earlier. If he hadn't been able to eat that one earlier, the teen was sure Cooler would have crushed him without an ounce of effort on his part.

But whereas Cooler only had one transformation, there were more than enough fruit to make use of, and with that deranged thought entering his head Gohan had laughed. "Just you wait Cooler; I'll will kill you…"

"Is that right?" Cooler asked as he drove his knee into Gohan's stomach before wrapping his hand around the teen's throat, "I'm definitely having a hard time believing you at the moment." Before the teen had even managed to twitch, he turned around and slammed Gohan into the ground and while still holding his apprentice inside of the crater, had fired a rapid volley of energy blasts.

Cooler stood still for only a moment before blasting Gohan in the chest exactly when the teen had erupted from the ground. The lizard caught Gohan midair by his neck and rocketed upward, travelling through the trunk of the tree while using the wounded Saiyan as his battering ram.

Gohan limply picked himself up off the ground and took note of the thousands of fruit that hanged tantalizingly above him. He jumped onto his hands and sprung backward, narrowly dodging being crushed underneath Cooler's heel and fired a blast toward the tyrant, who didn't even grunt as it exploded against his chest.

"I think I've entertained this long enough Gohan," Cooler crossed his arms, taking note of how the Saiyan teenager was teetering as if he was due to collapse any moment now, "I will overlook this particular infraction if you beg me for forgiveness."

"W-what…?" Gohan took his words like a slap to the face and straightened up, feeling even more awake. "You want me…to beg you…for forgiveness?" He spat at Cooler and dipped his head downward as his temporarily lost consciousness, "Fuck you. I'd rather die than join you again!"

"I wish you hadn't said that." Cooler sighed. "I've suffered the loss of my Armored Squadron, and now I'll have to kill my Second-in-Command as well? I can already envision how backtracked my operations will be." He lamented as he raised his index finger, gathering a pinprick of lethal energy. It was such a difficulty gathering a special cadre of both powerful and competent warriors, but Gohan was especially useful; even thinking about who could suffice for the replacing his right hand had stressed the Arcosian.

The next very few moments had transpired at a speed far beyond Gohan's grasp. He had heard the blast fire from Cooler's finger but hadn't gathered enough strength to move himself out of the way. Bracing himself from the blast that would undoubtedly pierce his heart, he gasped and looked to the right, noticing with a large amount of shock that Turles had shoved him to the ground, instead taking the bullet for himself.

Gohan lunged forward and caught Turles, blanching at the sight of the smoking hole in the man's chest, grimacing with the slight effort; the teen turned Turles over and stared fearfully into his eyes, "Turles!"

"G-Gohan…kid…" Turles felt his vision blur but was soon brought to the attention of the tearing and horribly frightened half-Saiyan. "Don't look at me with that pitiful expression…you're a Saiyan…"

"Just save your breath…" Gohan breathed as he took his hand off of his mentor's chest, blanching at the sight of blood that soaked his palm, "I'll get you out of here."

Turles closed his eyes, "You'll do no such thing, runt. You're more than strong enough – stronger than even I…that…that's why you'll be the one who defeats Cooler."

"You actually believe such drivel Turles? How amusing…" Cooler chuckled as he watched the amusing moment that was tearing Gohan apart, "I suppose even when death beckons you're able to find conviction in almost anything."

"Shut your mouth!" Gohan turned back to Turles grimaced, "Turles, Turles! Don't worry, the Shinseijū has finally bloomed – its fruit has ripened!"

"Pointless for me now…" Turles licked his cracked lips and experienced a convulsion, unknowing of how it frightened Gohan immensely, "Use them Gohan. Use them to crush Cooler. Make him feel the fear he has placed us through; conquer the universe as I would've…"

Turles gritted his teeth and sat up somewhat, bringing Gohan's face closer to his own. "Don't let my death burden you kid or your training will be for nothing! Learn from this, and use it…use it to…"

"Use it to what? Turles…!"

"Make all life tremble before you…like the true Saiyan…you are…" Turles slumped to the ground, his limp hand sliding out of Gohan's grip as if his entire form was fading from grasp.

Cooler sighed in annoyance, "Perhaps I should've vaporized him back then, as to spare us his meaningless talk. Oh, let me guess," The Arcosian chuckled as he watched Gohan's shoulders tremble, "You were actually moved by his last words? Try not to be; Turles was nothing but a fool, and everything he has done that led up to this moment is merely proof of that."

Gohan gaped and released a whimper, a sound he didn't know he was in possession of. Ever since he had been spirited away from Earth by his Uncle Raditz, and brought before Frieza and then ultimately Cooler, he was placed through nothing but suffering and pain.

The suffering experienced training in the most grueling of conditions…

The pain felt when he was forced to end innocent lives…

Turles had told him these moments would be a constant in his new life, and instead of dwell on them he was supposed to move on. The power of the Cold Family was absolute, but the Saiyan's potential was nigh limitless, that was why he had grown up as a killer from the age of four, taking life and committing genocide with a mere bat of a lash out of the premise of it making him stronger; every single encounter and beating he survived made him stronger, and he embraced that.

He was convinced that their finding of the Tree of Might seeds were the best things that could have ever happened to their cause. A fruit that was only exclusive to the Gods and capable of increasing one's power by a significant amount was paramount in their quest to crush the power of the Arcosians.

But to find the man who had inspired such confidence in him, and had trained him in his own likeness lying dead in his arms had broken his confidence. Gohan hadn't even pad attention to the blood of his father figure that was now beginning staining his legs and his armor. His emotions had been controlled before he reached the age of ten, and never before had he allowed himself to feel such loss. This was simply heartrending however.

Gohan's tears poured down his face as his body had begun to shake violently. Turles had told him that it was pointless to give into rage, especially when being a part of such a lethal business as the Planet Trade Organization, but it was this one time that Gohan felt the white hot flames consume and swell within his body with no signs of ever cooling.

Cooler continued to observe, his form shivering from the chaotic winds that slammed into him. The sounds coming from the teenager's mouth were similar to that of animalistic grunting that had blended in with his sniffling.

The Arcosian knew that while Turles was hardly worth a fraction of his power, his sensing ability had found Gohan was strong enough to match ten percent of his power. But now, the teen's energies continued to skyrocket to unseen heights that Cooler would have never before thought possible for a Saiyan.

Gohan's shuddering body had suddenly stiffened before he threw his head back; releasing a deep screamed that cut through the deadened sky of New Namek. Cooler flinched as he was bombarded with a wave of concussive energy and a flash of bright light.

"What the…" Cooler's eyes were disbelieving as he placed his arm down, viewing the golden aura of the heavily breathing Gohan with an ounce of fear; the energy that saturated the area had brought out an animalistic level of fear from the galactic conqueror.

Everything about Gohan's form had changed. His hair, which was normally a simple and short, black affair with a small fringe had suddenly stood on end and his bangs were now spiked unevenly. His muscles had doubled in size and he had grown an inch or two in height; even the tail that was wrapped about his waist was now as golden in hue as was his aura.

Gohan stood up, holding Turles in his arms as he made use of a shockwave that hollowed out the ground to his right. With as much effort and care as he could muster he buried the man within the tree appropriately; it was shoddy at best, but it was the most the warrior could be offered, and Gohan knew personally Turles would find that more than acceptable.

Cooler would've made another quip about the sight, but had been culled into a respectable silence by the teen's power. "Cooler…"

Gohan tilted his head to the side and leveled a teary-eyed glare at the Arcosian, his teal eyes shimmering with rage, "I'll see to it that you pay for this, dearly."

"…The Crusher Corps., Raditz, Turles; not one death will go unaccounted for."

Turning around fully the teen balled his hands into fists to the point of his fingernails stabbing deeply into the palms of his hands, "Not one!" His golden aura which had stuck to his form like a shadow had expanded a hundredfold, the energy saturating the air incredibly. If it weren't for them both being within the Tree of Might, Cooler was certain the darkened sky of Namek would have been devoured by a golden light.

Cooler righted himself immensely and growled in anger, that simple shockwave had knocked him back such a great deal. "W-what, what is the meaning of this?" He trailed off as Gohan had suddenly appeared before him instantaneously, "Y-you…"

Gohan didn't even acknowledge his response with neither an angry nor arrogant remark as he simply drove his fist into the overlord's cheek, knocking Cooler out of the Tree of Might. The Arcosian had tumbled and rolled midair before managing to collect himself somewhat, reeling from his broken jaw and the massive swelling on his cheek. He blanched the moment he felt Gohan's massive power behind him but couldn't manage an appropriate defense as the teen had kicked him back inside of the tree.

Not bothering to halt from his assault in the least, Gohan warped behind Cooler and slammed both of his hands onto his back, bouncing him off the ground. Cooler could hardly do anything outside of grunt with the occasional scream of pain as he was bounced to and fro courtesy of Gohan's power.

"Had enough?" The teenager flickered before Cooler and caught the lizard by his throat, bringing his face closer to his own, "Well!?" He breathed angrily on the Arcosian as he shook him slightly.

The second Cooler had tried to will himself to speak, Gohan had silenced him with a concussive punch to the jaw, and had continued the savage onslaught of punches to both face and midsection, each blow eliciting blood from Cooler's mouth and creating massive shockwaves that rocked the world beneath them.

Gohan chuckled mirthlessly at the sight of Cooler as he felt his rage cool down, but his power did not dwindle in the slightest. "How is it? Suffering at the hands of the same monkey you've tortured endlessly. Has the irony escaped you?"

Cooler enclosed his hand about Gohan's wrist and grunted as he used some effort to stare the Saiyan in the eye, "It has not, unfortunately." He rasped, "Gohan, don't do this…"

"Tell me." Gohan gave the Arcosian a much needed respite, though the Saiyan was being extremely serious about his questioning, "Why should I spare you?"

"B-because…" Just as Gohan had paused at the pitiful request, Cooler removed himself from the teen's grip by headbutting him. Not bothering to look back, the Arcosian had flown out of the Tree of Might and nearly lost consciousness as he felt several of his organs fail as a result of the beating he had been given.

"Damn it, how did he grow so powerful? I thought the only transformations Saiyans were capable of was of that into a giant monkey!" Cooler grimaced as he stared back at the hole inside of the tree, fearfully anticipating the blonde Saiyan to chase him down, but found that the power level that far surpassed his own remained motionless before then it disappeared.

The conqueror didn't even care that the teen's power signature vanished; he formed a crackling ball of orange energy and tossed down to Namek's core. "As strong as he's become, no one can survive a planetary explosion, not even him!" He straightened himself in midair as he felt the atmosphere shift and then became unstable.

"It's the end for you, young Saiyan."

"No." Cooler turned around and blanched at the sight of Gohan consuming another of the fuzzy fruits that dotted the interior of the Tree of Might, "I'm not dying here."

"The fruit…" The Arcosian back away slightly, "How many did you eat?!"

"As many as I could; I think I lost count after seven." Gohan took demented pleasure in the look of fear that struck Cooler, "I should thank you for fleeing by the way; I don't think I would have eaten like that while in the middle of a fight." As if on cue, Gohan grunted as his muscles contracted and his golden aura had widened considerably before he had culled the flame.

The sheer presence Gohan had assumed after transforming into his golden haired counterpart was massive, but the only thing Cooler had felt after feeling the teen's power after consuming more of the fruit was a premonition of his own end. _'As if I wasn't in trouble before; there's no way I can contend with something like this! His power – it's otherworldly!'_

'_That fruit, if I were to eat it; I'd receive the same gains as him! Only then…!' _Sparing Gohan no words, Cooler raced for the tree, grimacing when Gohan had silently appeared in front of him. "Kh…"

"It's time I end this…" Gohan spoke with the same raw yet composed anger that was seemingly characteristic with his transformation.

Cooler backed away only slightly, grimacing as he knew without a doubt that his end was near. "You may kill me, but you'll never escape Namek alive; the planet is primed to explode in less than five minutes, and you with it! If I'm going to die then I'm taking you –" The Arcosian paused from his tirade when he felt Gohan's right hand pressed against his chest.

"Sorry, I still have your empire to run." His hand began to glow in a golden light which had illuminated the evil smirk that graced his appearance, "See you in hell, Cooler."

Cooler gasped, wordless as the energy had consumed his form; the moment he tried to reach out for Gohan the energy had chosen then to crush his form before disintegrating it completely.

"Hah…ahah…aah…" Managing to regress into his base form, Gohan let a couple of small chuckles escape his lips as he stared at Cooler's ashes falling from the sky. Throwing his head back, the teen grabbed his stomach and howled in laughter to the point of his face turning red from the sheer lack of oxygen; tears had continuously streamed down his dirtied face but he didn't care.

He had been brought out of his stupor via a tremor that shook the very world. "D-damn it, I need to get out of here!" The elation had been debilitating, but as much as he wanted to revel in Cooler's death, the victory would be short-lived if he died only moments after.

"What a waste..." He muttered as he glanced at the flames that ate at the Tree of Might. Punching the door to his transport pod open, Gohan jumped inside and inputted the keys toward the nearest planet under Cooler's control so he could spend a good day resting in a regeneration tank.

Before he could even be placed in stasis as the ship had reached Namek's stratosphere, the planet had exploded, engulfing everything in, out and around it in a bright, white light. The bitter thought that traveled through Gohan's mind before he was shoved out of this worldly coil was that he would indeed meet Cooler sooner than later.

* * *

Professor Emil Hamilton sat in front of a terminal as he overheard the mumblings of the doctors and many other scientific minds that surrounded the floating test tube. "Professor Hamilton," The man turned to the left and frowned apprehensively at the sight of his financial backer, Amanda Waller staring stoically at the teenaged male before them, "What do you make of this?"

"Well, aside from how gifted his healing rate is against relatively minor wounds," Emil sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "I find that his physiology is significantly more dominant than our own."

Amanda didn't seem all that surprised considering the teen's physical structure, which seemed far more advanced than what his apparent age usually had, "Kryptonian?"

"No. I had crossed referenced with both sets of samples we're in possession of and astoundingly he's of no relation to either Superman or Supergirl. And there's also the subject of his tail…" Emil sighed as he stood up, glancing at Waller seriously, "There's a great deal of testing we'll have to go over another day, but for now we'll continue to observe him."

"Fine with me; the more we know about him the better it is for all of us." Waller's interest in the teen had been piqued in more ways than one, but she would have to reserve judgment until more was learned about the heavily scarred teenager, "He seems battle-experienced, or at the very least traumatized; what of that spacecraft he crash landed in?"

Emil's eye lit up with interest as he had remembered observing the machine's analysis and subsequent disassemblement, "It's a phenomenal piece of equipment. Although it's in need of repairs, the machine has been outfitted with a user-interface artificial intelligence as well as an environmental system that is capable of placing someone in a brief state of suspended animation."

"I'm guessing that's what allows him to endure long periods of space travel," Waller surmised, "Toward what end though?"

"We're still sleuthing that particular mystery," Emil added as he turned back to the floating body, "I suppose we'll do what we can for now, and then wake him when the time is right."

"Need I remind you that your initial project is far from completion?" Waller turned around and began walking toward the door, "For all we know he could be sent here to conquer the human race and we'd be the ones who gave him his best chance. Observe the subject until you figured out everything about him – sedate him if necessary."

Gohan woke up and widened his eyes in slight shock as he found himself floating in a thick, symbiotic solution that appeared to have been preserving his body as well as providing it with a great deal of nutrients. There were a number of tubes covering his orifices and the only thing that sounded in his ears was the swishing of the water as well as his own breathing.

"Sir, the subject is rapidly regaining consciousness."

Waller had paused her exit and turned toward the scene behind her, alert at both the heartbeat monitor growing shriller in frequency as well as the tube itself bubbling as if it were boiling, "What's going on!?"

"I-I don't know," Emil began typing rapidly at a terminal before bringing up a screen with the teen's rapidly advancing vitals, "We had placed him under a powerful sedative, but it's doing the exact opposite!"

"He's immune?"

Gurgling in surprise, Gohan removed the oxygen mask from his mouth and startled his observers by pressing his hand against the front of the tube. With a silent shout he had thrust his energy forward, creating a massive shockwave that both destroyed the durable glass and forcibly knocked all of the occupants in the room to the ground.

"W-where…" Gohan coughed slightly and removed the tubes from his veins before stomping his feet across the floor, uncaring of the glass he stepped on as he picked up Professor Emil by his throat, "…Where's my armor!?"

Emil's eyes widened when he felt the man's fingers effortlessly press against his throat; it would appear he's capable of superhuman strength but was showing a great deal of restraint, "It's in…the lockers…to your left…"

Tossing the man on the floor, Gohan quickly dressed himself in his broken armor as well as a spare scouter and dashed outside without a second thought, though making sure the bag of Tree of Might seeds hadn't been trifled with in the least. As soon as he turned down the corridor he was greeted with the sight of several uniformed men carrying unidentifiable weaponry of some sort, "There he is; you there, stop right where you are!"

Gohan frowned and fired a miniscule energy blast at them, engulfing the area in a wave of flame. Jumping over the fire and charred bodies, he kicked down the nearest door toward him and paused as he observed something with an ounce of déjà vu.

Floating in a vial of liquid was a woman with waist-length blonde hair who appeared about his age. Gohan wasn't exactly appreciative of the sight; everything at the moment extended toward the belief that he was in an alien facility that both operated and experimented on other life forms.

"Hey," He was brought out of his slight stupor by a particularly tall scientist who had quickly grown defensive of the woman, "This is a highly classified area; you're not supposed to be in here!"

The scientist shivered and looked downward, ignoring the screaming of his colleagues as he found the teenaged boy's hand embedded in his stomach. "Gh…"

"Unless you want to share this poor man's fate," Gohan extracted his hand smoothly and threw the body to the wayside, "You'll make sure to stay out of my way."

Seeing that his demands had been complied to with little effort, the teen smirked triumphantly and smashed the test tube with a wave of his hand, carefully extracting the number of wires from the girl's body before carrying her over his shoulder.

"Please, don't take her." After adjusting the girl on his shoulder, Gohan scowled at a shorter, fatter scientist who prostrated himself humbly before him. "Galatea is very unstable at the moment; if you were to let her out into the public who knows what casualties she could produce!"

The man squeaked when the teen had pointed a ball of energy at his head, though he was surprised when the teen had instead used it to blast the reinforced metal of the ceiling open, revealing the clear, blue sky. "Come to think of it, that sort of instability is exactly what I need right now. Now give me your coat." After dressing the woman in the cloak, Gohan took to the air.

"Now then, where the hell is that ship?" The teen tapped the button on his scouter several times and hissed in massive pain as he was rewarded with a massive shrieking sound as a result, "Gah, damn it!" He shouted, tearing the scouter from his ear while making sure not to crush it. As much as he didn't want to believe it, the sound had told him that his ship's systems were currently offline, and not only would he be unable to locate it, but he couldn't summon it via remote operation.

After flying for several moments, Gohan turned around and blinked at the sight of two fighter jets flying beside him; they appeared interesting but their sophistication was lacking. "Attention, you are in the possession of highly-classified property belonging to the United States government; surrender or we will open fire!"

"You seem to be rather popular," Gohan smirked at the unconscious woman on his shoulder, not minding that he didn't receive much of a response, "Let's just hope you're not more trouble than you're worth."

"We will not repeat ourselves; stand down or face the consequences!"

Ignoring them quite expertly, the teen merely blasted away from the place at a moderate speed, mildly impressed at how they even managed to keep up with him. "Fine then," Stopping midair on a dime, Gohan quickly turned around and raced toward the jets, using his free arm to cut through the wing of one before taking said wing and pitching it at the second aircraft, causing an impressive explosion.

"I suppose that's as much resistance they're going to throw at us for awhile." Gohan muttered to himself as he placed the woman in a bridal carry. He just floated there, wondering just what he was going do with her before he had nearly lost consciousness; the sedative they had drugged him with was still in his system and it was taking a constant buffer of his own energy to keep himself awake. Shaking his head and taking note of his empty stomach, he flew off, making sure to put as much distance between himself and this base as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's basically it.

If anyone had guessed it halfway through reading, I basically made ample use of the Tree of Might in order to boost Gohan up considerably. Although I did like the entire premise behind the movie, I had to make sure to lower the multiplier for every fruit consumed. There's nothing that states that its power is temporary or that it caps off at a particular amount, so I had to take that into consideration and lower its effects to a degree.

Galatea, anyone?

In case you're wondering, Gohan's hair resembles the style he had when he fought against Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time (Hyperbolic Time Chamber), or pretty much the same thing during the Cell Games Saga. He's sixteen as well, so that'd make him the same appearance wise in comparison to this Buu Counterpart.

That's it for now, expect the other stories soon. And please review. Just say anything you want, they really are an inspiration and the lifeblood of my muse.

**Power Levels:**

Dore: 2,300,000

Naze: 2,100,000

Salza: 2,200,000

Turles: 14,750,000

Gohan (Base): 18,500,000 | (Eating Fruit): 129,500,000 | (Super Saiyan W/Fruit): 6,475,000,000 | (Eating Multiple Fruit): 5,350,000,000,000,000 | (Reverted to Base): 105,750,000,000,000

Cooler: (One Percent of Third Form): 15,000,000 | (Fifty Percent): 57,500,000 | (Max Power): 115,000,000| (Fourth Form): 230,000,000

Gohan's power level appears daunting to you? While he does have a great deal of physical endurance, stamina as well as incredible energy manipulation as a result of eating the fruit, it doesn't exactly place him above any high-tier combatants within the DCAU. In my opinion, I would say they're all about roughly equal. Though there are Gohan's transformations. Gohan still has his share of weaknesses; he's still mortal, can take a good licking but isn't invulnerable and there is a limit to his strength.


End file.
